


Sweet Mornings

by mesquee



Category: Free!
Genre: Does that relationship tag not exist...?, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: Waking to the love of his life, he decides to treat her to a little something.





	Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago on my tumblr and realized I deleted it when someone asked about it. Most likely rough around the edges and can probably be revised a bit or a whole lot if I was willing (I'm lazy lol). Anyway, I really did enjoy this piece when I was writing it so here it is again~ Enjoy! /kisses/ 
> 
> Also! Someone let me know if the "female reader" tag is appropriate for this piece please D: I love writing anonymous female characters but I never know what to categorize them as since they're not OCs.

It was odd. It was almost 6 in the morning, almost as in a minute before 6. The sun had yet to rise, the birds were beginning to chirp. He had fallen asleep late last night, awfully late because she talked his ear off, his precious little ball of annoyance that he loved more then he let himself believe. Sousuke wasn’t a morning person so why in the world was he awake at such an ungodly hour?

He contemplated many things: go back to sleep? Take a shower? Make breakfast? Start the day? The options were endless and as he lied there, none of them seemed too interesting. He never went back to sleep after he woke up, it was just a thing and he hated it. Also, he was far too lazy to get out of bed, let alone even consider starting the day. He glanced over at her, his girlfriend of almost a year and best friend for over five, lay within his reach, sleeping peacefully without a single care in the world. And it was a mixed kind of feeling he got when he looked at her. At first, he felt pride for being able to make her feel so comfortable in his bed. Secondly he was ever so slightly disturbed. She was sleeping in a man’s bed. Her serene and calm face isn’t one she should be making when sleeping in a man’s bed. Sousuke shifted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. She was so small compared to him; it was almost amusing. 

He tried to call out her name but his voice only came out a whole tier of hell deeper then it normally was, which was hard to believe, and it cracked in the middle of her name, so unappealing that it made him smile but she loved his morning voice, he recalled from the last time she stayed the night. She loved to hear him talk in the morning even though his breath stank and she wanted nothing more but to get away from him. But that’s what made it even more amusing. 

I’ll save my voice for when she’s awake, he thought as he moved her hair away from her face and behind her, bringing his lips to her ear as he placed kisses along it’s curve, nibbling lightly at the arch as a light groan stuffed his throat, the scent of her hair and her supple skin against his lips was intoxicating, drunk with ecstasy and desire. Gently, he laid her on her back, hovering over her on hands and knees, looking down at her as she slept soundlessly without a care in the world. 

She looked delectable, absolutely delicious as she slept, an innocent sheep he was waiting to catch. His lips grazed her jaw, trailing down it’s length as he left kisses of hot air, strained from his lungs and pleading for some type of release as her skin made his sanity slowly unwind, falling to pieces before her sleeping form. He followed her jaw to her other ear, kissing it, nibbling it, groaning lightly into the hollows of her ear as she turned her head. Surely she was going to wake up soon and she wasn’t going to be happy when he woke her.

Kiss her lips? Kiss her neck? Her arms, fingers, legs? Anything more than this would have woken her up and now would have been the ideal time to stand down. And for a moment he considered, a moment before pulling away but as he looked down at here again, caged in his arms, laid upon for his taking, he couldn’t help the pounding in his chest as he stared at her beauty and magnificence. He couldn’t help but fall weak at how stunning she was in the morning, how badly he wanted to drown her in love and passion every waking moment of her life. Sousuke fell weak to her and he chuckled deeply, darkly, at his inability to hold his ground with her. But that’s the effect she had on him. He was never himself when she was there. She made him want to become more of a man then he already was.

Brushing her bangs away from her face, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and then her temples, gently on each eyelid before giving a sloppy one per cheek. He pressed a kiss against her nose and on either side of her lips, her chin was the last to get a kiss before he looked at her, the faint smile on her lips but eyes still shut tight. He pressed a light kiss on her lips, chaste and sweet followed by a handful of butterfly kisses until her eyes fluttered open, a hum echoing in her throat as she stretched beneath him, her arms pulled over her head before slinging around his neck. She closed them again, her eyes that is, as she pulled him to her—or tried at least. She mumbled his name against his lips but it came out inaudible and hard to understand. Sousuke grinned. 

“Morning beautiful,” He greeted her with a soft kiss right below her ear. She loved how his lips moved against her skin. It was invigorating to say the least.

She moaned a little, just a tiny bit and he wanted to hear so much more of it. “What are you doing?” 

“You tell me,”

There was a devilish glint in his eye but of course she didn’t see. How innocent and pure she was, he thought before diving in for his prize. How badly he wanted to see her all hot and frustrated. 

So he kissed her and he kissed her again, again and again and once more for good measure. The first started sweet, the next a little bit more, the third was getting forceful and the fourth a little frisky. The fifth had him devouring her lips, and she was wide awake by the time he pulled her jaw down, his tongue roaming the cavern of her mouth as it wrapped around hers, pulling it out and into his before finally pulling away. The sixth was rough and hard, smashing his lips against hers the moment she looked up at him and whispered his name along with a little plea for more. A switch was flipped a little too early in the day as his hips pinned hers down, as he used his elbows for support and her fingers snaked through the roots of his hair, his most favorite little sign of affection that drove him from 0 to 100 in only a matter of seconds. He cut it short though, awfully so, as she groaned lightly, tugging at his hair for him to come back but instead he kissed her neck, his main treat, sucking on soft spots and nibbling on others. Little pools of blood were pulled to the surface and his tongue ran along his marks, a cunning smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Her body rolled against his in pleasure and morning wood became an erection. Sousuke held her down as his erection pressed against her crotch and she knew what was soon to come. 

Trailing his lips up to her ear, he pressed his lips against it, his raspy groans and strained grunts had chills running through her spine in waves, echoing through her bones as she bit her lip back, tense and gutted moans building in her throat. He nibbled at her ear every time she tugged at his hair and she gasped, her heart pounding in her throat as he filled her drunk with the sound of his voice, the heavy breathing from his throat, the hot air from his lips that had her moaning his name, quietly, ever no slightly but the grin was evident on his face. She was weak to her ears, he knew that quiet well, and he used it to his advantage every chance he got. 

“You feel it don’t you,” His voice was deep and dark, scratchy and oh so daringly sexy. She wanted to move her hips, create friction in places they needed it most but his palms planted on her waist and his grip around her tight. She was sure there was going to be bruises there later. Sousuke pressed another sloppy kiss against her ear, breathless gasps and huffs of air leaking from parched lips. His hips grinded against hers and her hands found his back, dragging up underneath his shirt as she clawed at the taught muscle of his back, heaving in order to not moan. But with a light thrust, he had her purring beneath him as he groaned into her ear the eager sensation of being stuffed hilt deep within her left him quivering with excitement. Her nails stung his back but the pain added pleasure as his body was drugged with desire and lust. 

“Do it, please,” She said barely over a whisper, her heart pounding as she tried to keep her sanity but he did nothing to satiate her hunger, only lightly thrusting into her in strong, slow and bold movements that was bringing her close to her orgasm. But clothes laid in their way and his thrusts nowhere near the type of force her body craved. Her breathing was ragged, gouged, music to his ears.

She took the ends of his shirt and pulled it up to his shoulders so he could pull it off and that he did, standing on his knees as she watched him rip the shirt over his head, his muscles flexing with every move he made. She stared up at him, licking her lips subconsciously, hi body a sweet, sweet treat for her and her alone. She watched him stare down at her with half closed eyes, those tempting cerulean lobes that was the source of her insanity. Her palms found his abdomen and dragged down to the hem of his shorts. She could see the faint outline of his erection and she cursed the heavens for the invention of clothing. Her heart drummed against her ears and she tugged them lightly, her eyes fluttering down to the elastic of his pants and up to his musty, disastrous eyes. She bit her lip as she released the band, letting it snap against his skin. A smirk pulled at the ends of his lips as he closed the space between them. He whispered something, something like “don’t expect to walk later” but that was just a guess, maybe. Maybe she didn’t hear it at all but she did watch his lips move and it was as though she was caught in a spell, entranced by the way his lips pressed against hers, how he was so gentle and slow but promising nothing but hard, rough and vulgar.

“So early in the morning,” He sighed between kisses as she pulled him back down, taking him by the hair and stealing the breath from his lungs. “Wonder what that makes us.”

“Horny,” She answered quickly, impatient with him as she shoved him off and rolled them over, sitting on top of his erection, his knees bent as a place hold for her hands. She rolled her hips against him, Sousuke taking a sharp breath of air as he grabbed her hips, leading her in slow and tortured movements that had him cursing beneath his breath and her moaning into a hot mess. She was breathless and her cheeks flushed, a spark in her eye as she looked down at him behind half closed lids and a full set of lashes. She was like an angel, a blessing bestowed onto his life and a breathless smile tugged ever so slightly on the ends of his lips. “Either we’re horny or madly in love.”

“I like option two.” He smirked as he sat up, his lips finding hers again, sweet and soft like poison to his tongue. And he enjoyed it, for a while, but his eyes cracked open and his lips froze before hers. There was a familiar look in his eyes before kissing her again, this time a chuckle playing on his lips. 

“Lets try something new.”

And those words struck her like lightning. She had every reason to fear those words. Those were the words he whispered in her ear before screwing her senseless in the library as he taunted her over and over again that she had to be quiet or else someone was going to find them fucking in the History section. Those were the words he placed against her lips when he wanted to have one of their more rougher sessions in her parent’s house, determined to make her scream his name as her siblings and parents slept in the rooms surrounding theirs. Those were the very words that seeped into her skin right before they fucked like animals during broad daylight in front of their apartment window, holding her up in his arms, faced toward the window on the fifth floor of their apartment, his dick stuffed to the hilt as he threatened to open the window so everyone could hear her scream his name. 

And that was only a few of the many. He asked her this question every week but only once and she only got one chance to answer every single time. Once every week he came up with some preposterous way to get her all hot a bothered and one time she did say no. One time she told him no but God was that the worst mistake of her life. She told him no and he took it out on her, verbally that is, whispering directly into her ear everything he would have done to her and she could never take the no back, easily at least. She had to beg, plead him to do all those things to her. She had to be extra good to have him touching her the way he described. Now, she never said no. She breathed out an airless “yes” every time. Yes, she wanted to try something new. Yes she wanted him to stain her soul black with lust. Yes she wanted to fuck like animals. Yes. Yes. Yes. She wanted him to drive her crazy from the pleasure, to shift and mold her sexual desire into something only he could satisfy. He pulled away from her, her eyes staring into his and she sat in regret and dire anticipation, the spark in his eye tempting her further.

He stripped her, slipping her shirt gently over her head as he watched her shimmy out of her shorts. Her undies were to come next but he held her hand back. “Those stay,” He whispered against her collarbone, pecking her skin lightly before laying her down, his fingers wrapping around her ankles and lifting her legs over his shoulders. He turned his head to give them little kisses, one on each inner ankle, staring down at her from the corner of his eye. She was afraid to ask but she was dying to know.

“What are you thinking Sousuke?” 

He chuckled, low and ever so faintly. “Try to last as long as you can baby,”

And that alone was enough to bring her close as she stared at him, eyes wide with anticipation and a tinge of fear in what he had planned next. Nothing good, nothing good, she had to remind herself as she stared at him, the breath stolen from her throat as his hands massaged into her calves, his lips switching between legs as little kisses were sprinkled all over her skin. He never looked away. Every kiss was slow, sensual, completely different from all their many nights and he had her wriggling into their bed, her hips twitching for when he would press his lips there. 

For some reason, unbeknownst to herself, it felt amazing whenever his lips pressed against her skin, as though a ball of nerves followed his every movements and trickled fire down her legs that pooled at her core. Again and again, it built up upon her and the knots in her stomach tightened, cringed with every touch of his lips. Her chest was racing for air and her eyes wide in a dreary daze. Every kiss, every lick, every massage from his large and strong hands, she felt it all more then she normally would and she whispered his name lightly, begging him to go a little lower.

But Sousuke took his time, the world to his bidding as his eyes fell shut, as he moaned against her skin, as he looked as though his most favorite and savored fruit was pressed against his tongue. He could never get tired of this, of her skin and her scent. He loved the smoothness of her skin, how supple and squishy it was before him. He loved how his kisses left goose bumps and how her legs twitched with the introduction of a new one. 

The kisses became deeper, his eyes stayed close longer. She had no clue what he was planning but he was leaving her breathless, her heart pounding profusely beneath her chest as her cheeks were flushed from the rush of blood and lack of air. Her hands trailed up her body, Sousuke watched, as she caressed her breasts, gripped her neck, ran her fingers through the roots of her hair before trailing it to the ends, her arms crossed over her head as she grabbed onto the end of the bed. Her body was stretched out before him and he absolutely adored the sight. She whispered his name, was going to at least, but he bit down the moment she opened her mouth and a soundless moan replaced his name as his tongue ran over the bite marks on her skin, as he sucked on it until a little purple mark blossomed. Again he bit her and a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Her eyes peeled open, drowning in her own pleasure. 

He did this many times, ruthless as he did, sprinkling her legs with bite marks and hickies, slowly increasing the tension in her gut as he trailed higher up her leg, around her knees and finally to her thighs, plush and tender. Sousuke groaned against the inner bits, his bites longer and his kisses more so. He changed the pattern, bending one knee over his shoulder as he bowed before her and pinning the other against the bed, spread open before him as her panties were stained and wet, aroused and ready for his taking. 

“Naughty girl,” He whispered as he glanced at her crotch, one hand massaged against the inner thigh of her pinned leg, the pressure from his thumb hiking higher and higher up her leg before coming back down. This pattern continued, building her up and letting her fall with every rise and drag of his hand and his feast upon her other thigh didn’t help her at all. Sousuke ran his teeth along unblossomed skin, over the patches of skin he allowed to let sit without being devoured by his lips. Her inner thigh and the back of her leg were for his taking, blooming with little purple marks and he loved to look at every little flower, praise it before going to plant another. By this time she was twisting in dismay, how close his lips had gotten before switching to her other pure and untouched thigh. He did the exact same but this time both legs were pinned onto the bed and even though he smelled her arousal before, it was even more prominent as his thumb massaged the skin where her thigh and vaginal area creased. Sometimes his thumb would play with the elastic of her underwear but that’s as far as he got—that was the most he was willing to give her, for now.

She watched as his humanity unraveled, as he was broken down into the most animalistic and carnal senses he owned. She watched in a moaning, pleading mess as his eyes grew dark the closer he got, as the ends of his lips twitched with drunken amusement. Cruel. How cruel. 

She couldn't take it a moment longer, her vagina pounding, gaping, pleading for something, anything that would penetrate it. She could feel the knots in her stomach come closer and closer to snapping and she wanted nothing more than that. Each time he inched a little closer, she was sure she was going to lose her mind. She grew impatient. He took longer, dragging out his kisses and her fingers found the hem of her panties but Sousuke grabbed her wrists and pulled them down her sides as his eyes darted toward hers, dangerous and provocative. Surely she would have regretted it if he didn’t stop her but she was so close, so fucking close. She moaned in complaint, broken pleas dripping from the corner of her lips as she tried to get her hands free, as she was willing to do it herself. A smirk played on his features, his tongue running over his lips. He was so close, so close, his teeth pulling at the elastic of her panties that sat below her gut. God he was there and she clawed at his wrists as her body shuddered in despair.

“You did such a good job,” he praised as her eyes fluttered open, pleading him to give her this one thing. He sighed, pleased with her results. “How should I reward you?” He snickered, watching the orgasm from her eyes slowly tip over with every word. “With my fingers? My tongue?” 

Closer, ever so closer, short breaths barely able to keep her aware. 

“Or should I ravish you how you like it, from behind while your screaming my name?” She wanted nothing more than that. “Making you cum again and again, this cute butt of yours red from my hands until you pass out from the pleasure? Fuck you so hard you’ll have to call off tomorrow?” She tossed her head back by the thought, “We can do it as many times as you want baby. In the bed, in the shower, the living room, kitchen,” He chuckled that damn chuckle of his. “Or we can do it on the patio again, reenact last week’s little fun if you want.” He breathed hot air against her skin. He watched her play the scenes through her eyes, reminiscing back to last week when he pounded into her like a dog, his fingers between her lips as he whispered in her ear to keep quiet cause the old man next door was sitting out as well with his grandchild. She was so close. Just a little more, just a little bit. “Or do you want all of the above? For being such a good girl, I’m willing to give you all of it.”

Her body crumbled beneath him, the muscles in her body constrained as her orgasm ran through her spontaneously, her moans coming out in mewls, music to his ears, with her back arched, toes curled, and fingers wrapped around his wrists for dear life as the mere thought of everything was enough to make her orgasm. And the best part was that he didn’t even touch her where she needed it the most but he was swift to change that as he ripped off her underwear and delved two fingers into her with his lips sucking on her clit. The smooth muscle tried to keep his fingers from moving but with all that leaked out, there was virtually no friction to keep him back. Sousuke pumped into her vigorously, religiously, adding a third finger as he spread her wide, stretching out her orgasm as she shuddered from his touch, as her moans came out in ah’s and oh’s and sprinkle of curses. 

She loosened around him, falling from her high but that wouldn’t do, no, not for him. After all that he told her, all those words he had gotten her off with, he was determined to hold true to his promise. One wasn’t going to do it and tilting his thrust only a slightly bit more up, his fingers pushed against her g spot as she came again, her hands combing through his hair as she pulled at his dark roots. And he pounded against that spot with his fingers, devouring his clit as she began to see white, Sousuke ruthless as he spoiled her. 

And just like he said, he made her cum again and again but before the main treat and by then there wasn’t a wink of sanity left in her as his name flowed out of her lips as though it was the most natural thing to do. He chuckled between groans as his hips slapped against her rear. He was pretty sure they had woken up the entire floor.


End file.
